1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pet bed assembly and method for use thereof, and more specifically to a raised slung pet bed assembly having a raised bed located on a spring base.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most existing pet beds are foam or fiber-filled pads which are placed on the floor. These components tend to hold smells and dirt from the pet, puts the pet close to household flooring near crawling pests, and provides limited air circulation around the pet. These existing beds also tend to be large and bulky when being shipped or transported, and display poorly at retail. Existing raised pet beds tend to be large, bulky, heavy, ornate, and expensive. What is needed is a highly compact raised pet bed which maximizes floor space while providing an easy-to-clean elevated pet resting surface.
Heretofore there has not been available a raised pet bed apparatus with the advantages and features of the present invention.